world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca Layne
Melanie Rebecca Sterling (born April 4th, 1991) is an American Professional Wrestler, currently signed to World Elite Wrestling on their Monday Night Animosity Brand wrestling under the name''' Rebecca Layne'. 'Early Life' Melanie Rebecca Sterling was born on April 4th 1991 in Albany, New York to two Italian parents. Melanie's parent both immigrated to the United States and met in New York. Months after Melanie's father's second wife passed away, it was then her father began to see her mother. In two years on April 4th 1991, Melanie was born. Melanie was her mother's and father's second child. Melanie has an older sister named Natalie from her mother's previous lover and an older brother named Bill from her father's previous marriage. Melanie's parents were never married. Her father's best friend, Lance used to watch her from time to time and would sit her on her lap as he would watch [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wwe World Wrestling Entertainment ('WWE')] and from a baby till now, she remained a dedicated and life long fan of professional wrestling and the business. Melanie grew up as a tomboy, she has many male cousins, and while growing up, Melanie and her cousins would play wrestle in the home and outside in their backyard. By the age of 9 Melanie and her family moved to a small town in Florida, Port St. Lucie. Months later tragedy would strike as Melanie's father, who has been a heavy drinker for many years, was diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer. Melanie's father went to seek treatment in New York. He passed away a year later on August 20th 2001 months after Melanie turned 10. Melanie was always a heavy child growing up and after losing her father, she gained even more weight, and by the age of 13 she weighed over 200 pounds. During her school years after, Melanie was bullied for her looks. Melanie has friends, very little. By the time she was in high school Melanie began to act out, much like any other teen, she found herself involved with drugs and drinking. Her freshman year of High School, she lt her grades slip up. By her senior year, she did not have enough credits to graduate in time, and she was sent to a alternative school in order to graduate on time. Melanie then began drowning in depression. She began hating herself, and letting herself go dramatically. Melanie also took up cutting herself, all hiding this from her family. She found comfort meeting a fellow online wrestling fan Ryan Black. Aftr graduating high school, her and Ryan developed a close bond and friendship, both relating on similar things. Although the two had not met for years, they considered themselves to be the best of friends and would eventually become roomates. 'Development & Training' 'Weight Loss & I Believe In Wrestling'' (2011 - 2012)' In July 2011, months after turning 20, Melanie moved in with her friend, Ryan to get her associates in culinary at Le Cordon Blue and together they got an apartment in Orlando, Florida. After years of being heavy, with the help of Ryan, Melanie lost over 200 pounds dropping to a weight of 125 pounds. With a new light in her life, she decided while going to school she would join her friend Ryan in training at Orlando wrestling school, I Believe In Wrestling. With two years of training under her belt and a degree, Melanie knew she would be signed by the right company at the right time. Melanie made her official wrestling debut on Janurary 13th 2012. She would continue to perform for a year untill she was signed by World Elite Wrestling. 'World Elite Wrestling ' On November 1st 2013, Melanie had a tryout at WEW and she was signed two days after. 'Monday Night Animosity (2013 - Present') On November 3rd 2013, Melanie revealed on twitter that she had been signed to''' WEW's Monday Night Animosity brand and will be performing under the name "Rebecca Layne". On November 11th , Rebecca Layne debuted in a match against, Lexi Bonds on the '''Animosity pre-show WEW Burnout and defeated Lexi after nailing the "Memory Layne". 'Personal Life' Melanie is an Aries. Melanie stated that she is into a varity of music, but considers, Grunge, Metal, Rock, and Ska Punk music to be some of her favorites, she also considers herself a "die hard" Alice In Chains fan. Melanie has one tattoo. Melanie sites her favorite wrestlers to be, Lita, Victoria, Jazz, Molly Holly, Jacqueline, Ivory and Trish Stratus, as her inspiration to wrestle. Some of her favorite male wrestlers include, Stone Cold, The Rock, Eddie Guerrero, Edge, Chris Jericho and Triple H. Melanie is openly against bullying. Melanie is a dog lover. Melanie's ring name is a combination of her middle name, Rebecca, and the first name of the lead singer of Alice In Chains, Layne Staley as a tribute. Melanie is an advid fan of the X-men series and comics. Melanie enjoy's videos games such as Mortal Kombat, and stated that she owns every major wrestling video game for the Playstation console and up. Melanie stated that her two favorite televison shows are, Supernatural, and American Horror Story. Melanie has an older cousin currently signed to WEW, Keagan Reid. On December 2nd 2013, Melanie accounced via twitter, that she is expecting her first child. 'In wrestling' *'Finishing moves' **''Memory Layne (Belly-to-Back Facebuster) *'Signature moves''' **''Layne in Chains (Front missile dropkick) **''Running Bulldog, followed by rubbing the opponent's face into the mat **Reverse STO *'General moves' **Camel Clutch **Achilles tendon lock **Arm drag variations ***Japanese ***Springboard ***Tilt-a-Whirl **Wheelbarrel Bulldog **Clothesline **DDT Variations ***Lifiting ***Lucha ***Snap ***Springboard **Powerbomb **Samoan Drop **Diving Legdrop **Sleeper Hold **Monkey Flip **Swinging Neckbreaker **Snapmare **Suplex Variations ***Exploder ***Fisherman ***German ***Snap ***Spider *'Wrestlers managed' ** *'Nicknames' **"Becky Layne" *'Entrance Themes' **'I Believe In Wrestling' ***"We Die Young" by Alice In Chains; (2010-2012) **'World Elite Wrestling' ***"Dirty Little Thing" - Adelitas Way (Present) 'Championships and accomplishments' *'World Elite Wrestling' **Not Applicable 'WEW Match Record' See Also Rebecca Layne's Twitter